1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a switch, comprising: a switch base; a stationary contact fixed to the switch base; a control knob attached to the switch base so as to be movable between a first operating position and a second operating position; a movable contact holder which is movable in association with the movement of the control knob to the first and second operation positions; and a movable contact which is supported by the movable contact holder and comes into and out of contact with the stationary contact in response to the movement of the movable contact holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a switch has been already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-323682.
In the conventional switch, movable contacts are of a sliding type. It is desirable that the speed of the movable contact in coming into and out of contact with the stationary contact is as high as possible to improve the durability of the contact. In the conventional switch, however, the speed in question relies on the operation speed of the control knob.